Issei the Baka
by Skylinemaster
Summary: What happens when Akihisa Yoshii gets replaced by Issei Hyoudou? Issei left the confides of Kuoh Academy and is now in Fumizuki Academy, and he brought his harem! The girls won't take this lying down and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Baka Test, High School DxD or any other terminology and/or characters from other series that may turn up somewhere along the line.

"Rias" Normal speech.

**[Partner] **Dragon speech

* * *

"Rias, what are you doing here?" Issei told Rias after she barged into 3-F and started hugging Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, who is she?"

"Issei, explain yourself!"

Issei felt the murderous auras resonating from Mizuki and Himeji and had to move quickly to defuse the situation.

"She is my fiancée" Issei said with an extremely panicked voice.

The murderous energy from the auras increased ten fold and they stared at him with their murderous glares. In fact, they stared through him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now? Akeno-senpai said as she leaned against the doorway to class 3-F.

"An older woman, with big breasts" Himeji said with shock in her voice.

"Time to die, Issei" Minami spoke with murderoud intentions.

"Fine then, Nishimura-Sensei, can you approve of a summoner battle in Classical Japanese?" Issei said as Nishimura-sensei as he walked into the classroom.

Nishimura-Sensei took a moment to comprehend the situation. 2 Class 3F girls, 1 Class 4A girl, and the ultimate idiot, Hyoudou Issei.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I approve!" Nishimura declares in his booming voice, raising his hand to let the summoning field burst forth.

[**Partner, are you sure you want to do this. They look extremely angry at you] **A loud, booming voice bellowed in my head.

"_Ddraig, I have no choice. I need to finish them before they get me." _Issei mentally responded to that voice.

"Summon!" they both said in unison.

"Ha, Minami's avatar is only 6 points" Issei said out loud, further inciting her anger. Looking back on it, he supposes it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

[**Remember, don't show your true power, you may actually hurt them if you go all out with the Balance Breaker ] **Ddraig said as Issei summoned his avatar.

"_Ddraig, don't worry, I won't show them the true power of the Oppai Dragon."_ Issei mentally responded, teasing him in the process. Ddraig let out a small cry when that happened, and Issei felt somewhat awful for teasing him.

"With all this training this is no way I can lose." Issei boostfully declared. It wasn't arrogance on his part, I might add. It was a fact. With all the training Rias and Akeno-Senpai put him through, and the fact he was already skilled in his avatar, he should win this with ease.

"And so the battle has begun" Fukuhara-Sensei said with his monotone voice.

"It was a good battle while it lasted. All 46 seconds that is."

"Those who are KIA meet me for remedial classes!" Nishimura-Sensei said as he carried away Himeji and Minami.

"How did you get so strong?" they said as they were carried away to the hell known as Nishimura-Sensei's remedial class.

"I am a devil" Issei said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I was deciding on whether or not to continue this story or just leave it as it is. Depending on the feedback I get I will decide what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I use my powers

"Muttsulini, can you give me the usual?" Issei said in a quiet voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, but it will cost extra, Nishimura-Sensei damaged my camera, so I will need to get more to replace it." Muttsulini said in his usual low voice.

" I can't afford to pay more, I am living on a 1/64 cup of noodles"

With Issei's situation known, Muttsulini was thinking about whether to cut him a deal or not. Muttsulini was deep in thought as he pondered this. He truly felt sorry for Issei but then if he gave Issei a deal now, he would have to give everyone else a deal.

"Alright, I will make you a deal" Muttsulini said to Issei with a sigh.

"If you can get me lots of oppurtunities to get pictures of Minami-San, and Himeji-San, I will give you all the new pictures of Hideyoshi I have"

" Okay, I will think about how I will do that." Issei said as he was leaving to go meet his fiancée.

"Rias, I found you." Issei said as he embraced Rias in a passionate French kiss. Issei was receiving hate filled glares from the FFF Inquistion, but he ignored them. Rias on the other hand, was resonating with a murderous aura that scared the FFF Inquisition into backing off. They separated after 30 seconds from the lack of oxygen.

"Rias~"

"Issei~"

"Rias~"

"Issei~"

"Out of the way, Issei!"

Issei separated from Rias to see a terrified Yuuji Sakamoto being chased by a taser wielding Shouko Kirishima.

"Yuuji, you can't escape me, so just embrace fate" Shouko said in her usual voice as she managed to catch up a tase Yuuji.

"Like hell, I will." Yuuji defiantly said as he was tased.

That was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness, and he said was dragged out of the school building by Shouko.

"I envy your relationship" Shouko said as she passed by Issei and Rias.

"Tadaima" Issei and Rias said in unison as they arrived home.

"Welcome home" Asia said as she was making dinner.

Asia was busy making dinner with Xenovia, Akeno-san, and Irina. Koneko-chan was on the couch eating truffles, Rossweisse was crying on the table for some odd reason, Kiba was out making a contract with someone, and Gapser was hiding in his cardboard box.

"Rossweisse-san, why are you crying?" Issei said with concern at the sight of his fellow devil in tears.

"I made the class write about themselves, and am crying because of the responses" Rossweisse-san said between the tears.

" Responses?"

"Yes, all of the girls have boyfriends!" Rossweisse-san said as she started to hysterically cry.

"_Well, that explains it" _Issei said as he walked away from the sobbing Rossweisse-san.

**[Partner, shouldn't you say something to help her?] **Ddraig said with a booming voice.

"_It can't be helped" _Issei said as he feel into his king sized bed.

Issei looked around his room briefly in hopes of finding inspiration. He looked at his collection of video games and manga but didn't find his inspiration over there. He played on his video game console to find inspiration but it didn't come from there either.

**[Partner, do you really need pictures of that boy? You already have all these girls living with you, and yet you still want more?] **Ddraig said with disgust in my head.

"_Hideyoshi's a girl! A girl who keeps saying she is a guy for some reason" _Issei said to Ddraig.

**[Denial, I never will understand humans.] **With that, Ddraig became silent.

"_Thank you Ddraig, you gave me the best idea. I'm sorry everyone, but I need more pictures." _Issei thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Issei woke up with all the girls in is bed with him. He managed to make his way out of the sleeping naked bodies, and worked his way to the mirror.

"_Today is the the day" _Issei boldly declared in is head.

Later that morning, the entire group went to Fumizuki Academy. Rias was in front, flanked by Akeno-San and Kiba. The church trio was walking and talking together, Gasper was extremely nervous, and Koneko-chan was grabbing onto Issei's sleeve on the way to Fumizuki. Once they reached Fumizuki Academy, Issei took turns kissing each girl in his harem, receiving murderous glares from the FFF Inquisition. With that everyone departed to their separate classes, Rias and Akeno-san to 4A, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia,and Irina to 3A, Koneko-chan and Gasper to 2A, and Issei to 3F. Issei went into the classroom to see a near empty classroom with 3 people in there. Yuuji Sakamoto was sitting in the back, Hideyoshi Kinoshita at his/her desk, and Muttsulini cleaning the camera lens, who looked up and caught Issei's eye, and nodded. Issei nodded back and went to his seat.

"_It has to be done"_ Issei thought.

**[Partner, you can still back out, if you go through, your fiancée might be angry] **Ddraig cautioned Issei.

"_I'm sorry, Ddraig, but this needs to be done"_

After a few minutes, Himeji-san and Minami-San strolled into the classroom. Issei sprung up from his seat and went to greet his classmates.

"Good morning" Issei said with a nervous look on his face.

" Good morning, Issei" Minami-san said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Issei-kun" Himeji-san said as she presented something to Issei.

"I made lunch for you if you need it."

A terrifying flashback of the gates of hell opened up. Issei remember being dragged by the arms of hell to the underworld and shuttered at the thought of eating Himeji-san's cooking.

"_Himeji-san's cooking put me closer to death than Raynere or anyone else ever did." _Issei thought with terror.

" Ahh, Himeji-san, it isn't necessary because I already have a bento." Issei said as he touched both of their shoulders.

"Dress break!"

"Now Muttsulini!"

Their clothing was stripped from them, leaving Muttsulini taking many pictures before succumbing to massive blood loss. In the back, Yuuji Sakamoto was rolling around on the floor because his girlfriend, Shouko Kirishima gouged his eyes.

"Yuuji….. you can't look at other girls" Shouko said in her usual monotone, but somewhat threatening voice.

"When did you get here?" Yuuji said, still reeling from the first attack on his eyes of the day.

"I sensed you would betray me" Shouko said as she started to tase the helpless Yuuji Sakamoto.

"What is happening?" Himeji-san and Minami-san said frantically as they tried to cover their breasts.

Well, mainly Himeji-san was because Minami-san was, in Issei's words, as flat as a brick wall. Muttsulini, having recovered from the nosebleed of a lifetime, threw him an envelope with various pictures of Hideyoshi.

"_Job well done" _Issei thought as he put the envelope in his backpack.


End file.
